1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee braces, and more particularly, to a knee brace that provides support to the knee, meniscus, ligaments, and muscles of the leg, and assists with the rehabilitation of the knee when injured, pre-surgery, and post-surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for knee braces have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a plurality of elongated channels running vertically on each side of the patella, nearly the full length of the knee brace sleeve. The channels house flexible elongated strips that may be removed or added, enabling the patient to control the amount of bending resistance the knee brace has.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,477 issued to Peters for Knee Sleeve. However, it differs from the present invention because Peters teaches a ready-to-wear pull-on knee support adapted to be placed over the knee. The support comprising a generally cylindrical body comprising a resilient flexible unitary sleeve, which is preferably formed from an elasticized fabric laminate. The elasticized fabric laminate includes an open-cell polymeric foam core, an outer surface comprising an elasticized fabric having a looped structure and an inner surface for wear next to the body, comprising an elasticized cotton fabric. The support includes integral parallel proximal and distal encircling straps adapted to encircle the lower thigh and upper calf, respectively, medial and lateral stabilizing or reinforcing straps and infinitely adjustable proximal and distal posterior closure means. A patella opening can be provided for patella support. A popliteal opening can be provided or the popliteal area may be covered, in which case the popliteal area is formed with a C-seam extending outwardly from the distal and proximal closure means over the outer popliteal area.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,505 issued to Labour et al. for Knee Brace For Preventing Lateral Displacement Of The Patella. However, it differs from the present invention because Labour et al. teaches a knee brace for preventing lateral displacement of the patella, made of an elasticized sleeve worn over the leg and spanning the knee. The sleeve carries a pair of pads, one of, which lies immediately adjacent the outer edge of the patella and blocks the patella from lateral displacement. The second pad overlies the medial femoral epicondyl to prevent the sleeve from rotating outwardly as forces are applied against the first pad by the patella. The pads are locked in place by an elastic strap secured to the sleeve and running laterally to medially over the knee.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
A knee brace for rehabilitating an injured knee, comprising a tubular sleeve assembly made of an elastic webbing material. The sleeve assembly is designed to fit over a leg and extend from below the knee upwardly to the thigh of the leg. In addition, an elongated pocket assembly is attached to the sleeve assembly. The elongated pocket assembly is positioned on the sleeve assembly longitudinally over the patella of the knee when the sleeve assembly is worn on the leg. The elongated pocket assembly has at least one vertical channel. The at least one vertical channel selectively houses at least one elongated strip having a predetermined bending resistance so as to impede bending of the leg at the knee.
The elongated strip is removable, enabling a patient to remove and insert additional elongated strips of various gauges to adjust the predetermined bending resistance of the knee brace. As the predetermined bending resistance of the knee brace increases, support to the knee, meniscus, ligaments, and muscles of the leg increases, resulting in lesser stress to the knee. As the predetermined bending resistance to the knee brace decreases, support to the knee, meniscus, ligaments, and muscles of the leg decreases, resulting in greater stress to the knee.
The instant invention further comprises a strap assembly secured to the sleeve assembly adjacent to the elongated pocket assembly that extends around the leg. Fastening means secured thereon fastening the strap assembly to the sleeve assembly.
The channel extends substantially longitudinally the full length of the sleeve assembly on either side of the patella. The sleeve assembly is stretchable both in a circumferential and axial direction. The strap assembly is stretchable lengthwise and the fastening means is a hook and loop fastener. The strap assembly when tightens above the patella.
A method of rehabilitating an injured knee with a knee brace, comprises:
A) diagnosing the severity of injury to a knee;
B) weighing and determining the athletic ability of a patient in need of knee rehabilitation;
C) inserting a predetermined number of elongated strips into each channel of said knee brace;
D) slipping said knee brace onto said knee; and
E) adding or removing said elongated strips to adjust the pressure on said knee, meniscus, ligaments, and muscles of a leg of said patient until said knee is rehabilitated.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a knee brace having channels that house removable flexible elongated strips, enabling a patient to control the amount of bending resistance the knee brace has.
It is another object of this invention to provide a knee brace that is comfortable and provides support to the knee, meniscus, ligaments, and muscles of the leg, and assists with the rehabilitation of the knee when injured, pre-surgery, and post-surgery.
It is another object of this invention to provide a knee brace that assists patients with arthritic conditions.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.